EL BAILE
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo. Pero gracias a un baile serán capaces de entregarse al amor que se tienen. Dos parejas, un baile y dos entregas llenas de amor y pasión. -Me amas-No lo se-Te amo-Y yo a ti. Capitulo 5. Nota importante.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon MakaXSoul y KidXChrona.**

* * *

Todos en el Shibusen estaban emocionados por el baile que se llevaría a cabo. Muchos estaban ocupados arreglando el salón principal donde se llevaria a cabo el evento, claro, bajo el cuidado del hijo de Shinigami quien se encargaba de ver que todo estuviera perfectamente simétrico. Otros solo se preocupaban sobre que clase de ropa llevaran, era obvio que seria lo típico en ese tipo de eventos: las chicas irían con un vestido y los chicos de traje. Y por ultimo muchos o mejor dicho todos se preocupaban por ver a quien llevarían al baile.

Una joven de ojos color jade estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido como su arma tenia a un montón de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas a su alrededor. podía oír exactamente como estas lo invitaban al baile. ¿Qué si estaba celosa? Por supuesto que no, solo se preocupaba por la integridad de su compañero. Pudo escuchar también como este las rechazaba de manera sutil. Sonrió al ver como se separaba de ellas y se acercaba a ella.

_Esto del baile es algo cansado- se quejo el peliblanco dando un gran suspiro.

_¿En serio?- le respondió ella con algo de sarcasmo. Era verdad, a ella no le agradaba eso de estar emocionándose tanto por una ocasión así, lo peor de todo es que Liz no tardaría en hacer que tanto ella como las demás vayan al centro comercial en busca de los vestidos que usarían. No, definitivamente no quería eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Si, por cierto ¿ya tienes pareja?- le pregunto a su técnica sin voltear a verla. Ella lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

_No y la verdad no me interesa si tengo o no, el chiste es ir a divertirse ¿no crees?- Su arma la volteo a ver y le sonrió. Era verdad, lo único que importaba en una ocasión así era divertirse. -. Aunque veo que a ti te va muy bien ¿Cómo es que no has aceptado a nadie?

_La verdad es que prefiero ir solo- respondió el restandole importancia -. Bueno, no solo, contigo- la ojiverde lo miro algo confundida -. Me refiero, siempre hemos ido tu y yo juntos a eventos así, no quiero que esta sea la excepción-. Aclaro con una sonrisa. Ella asintió levemente, sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a latir de manera rápida.

* * *

"No se lidiar con esto" Pensó una joven de cabellos rosados al ver a un montón de jóvenes hechos bola y que le impedían su paso "Kid-sama por favor valla conmigo al baile" alcanzo a escuchar, miro al confundida a todas y puso observar una cabellera negra con tres lineas blancas a mitad de este. Lo reconoció enseguida pero ¿Qué hacia el entre tantas jóvenes? Suspiro, lo mejor sera tomar otra ruta para llegar a su salón.

_Chrona- escucho que le hablaban, volteo y miro a Kid quien logro zafarse de todas esa niñas y se acercaba a ella.

_K-k-kid-kun ¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto algo nerviosa, rara la vez hablaba con el.

_No, bueno si, quería pedirte un favor- le dijo el viéndolo de manera seria, como siempre lo hacia. Ella asintió levemente en señal de que contaba con ella -. Bueno, podrias darle esto a Maka- le dijo dándole una pequeña cajita, ella miro el objeto algo extrañada. -. Me harías el favor.

_C-Claro- respondió ella, el asintió y se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección a donde estaban las jóvenes pero esta vez ella se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Chrona volvió a suspirar y decidió tomar el camino habitual para llegar a su salón.

_Chrona- le hablo su amiga al verla entrar, ella la miro y le sonrió.

_Maka K-Kid-Kun me dijo que te diera e-e-esto- le dijo dándole la pequeña caja, ella la tomo y al abrirla sonrió. Era un collar plateado y de este pendía la figurita de un alma.

_Wow si que se lucio- dijo asombrada.

_¿Q-Q-Que es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad la ojiazul.

_Es un collar, le dije a Kid-kun que si me hacia el favor de conseguirme uno asi.

_P-Para.

_Se lo daré a Soul, pronto sera su cumpleaños, es el mismo día que el fabuloso baile, así que le daré esto como regalo- le respondió la técnica con una sonrisa. La oijiazul asintió levemente.

_Oye Maka- le hablo.

_Mande.

_¿Que es un c-c-cumpleaños?

_Bueno así se le dice al día en el que naciste, cumpleaños- respondió ella no muy segura de su explicación, vio a Chrona asentir y le sonrió.

_A ver mocosos váyanse a sus lugares- dijo Stein entrando al aula. Todos se fueron a sus lugares rápidamente. -. Como sabrán en dos semanas sera el baile-. Todo comenzaron a murmullar sobre la ocasión a excepción 4 personas. Soul quien estaba muy ocupado dormido, Maka quien rodó los ojos con fastidio. Chrona quien a un no sabia muy bien que era eso del baile y Kid quien mantenía su mirada ocupada en la pequeña pulsera que tenia Chrona en la muñeca, era muy simétrica.

_Cállense o los disecciono- dijo Stein con un aura maligna rodeándolo. Todos callaron en menos de un segundo -. Bien, solo les aviso esto, las clase se interrumpirán en estas dos semanas para que puedan arreglar todo con relación a ese estúpido baile-. Todos comenzaron a celebrar, Stein suspiro, dirigió su vista a Chrona quien mantenía un semblante algo preocupado. Sonrió, lo mas seguro era que estuviera tratando de adivinar que era eso del baile. Estaba feliz de ver que la chica tendría su primer evento de ese tipo.

_Oigan chicas- hablo Liz ganándose la mirada de Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona y su hermana Patty -. Deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo e ir a comprar los vestidos-. Les dijo totalmente emocionada.

_Claro- dijo Tsubaki con una pequeña sonrisa.

_SIIII ¡vestidos!- grito su hermana emocionada.

_Como quieran- respondió Maka restandole importancia.

_¿Que opinas Chrona?

_S-si- dijo ella tímidamente. Se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula.

_Oye Soul ¿ya tienes pareja?- le pregunto Kid acercándose a el.

_No ¿y tu?

_Tampoco.

_¿No? Pero si he visto que te han invitado un montón de chicas.

_Pues si pero ninguna me gusta como pareja- respondió el encojiendose de hombros.

_Mmm yo iré solo con Maka, siempre hemos ido juntos así que.. iré con ella.

_Me parece bien.

_QUIERO INFORMARLES PEQUEÑOS MORTALES QUE SU GRAN DIOS YO, YA TIENE PAREJA PARA EL BAILE, ASÍ QUE LAMENTO DECEPCIONARLAS CHICAS- grito Blackstar, todos lo ignoraron y siguieron con los suyo.

_¿Quien es tu pareja?- le pregunto Kid algo sorprendido.

_Tsubaki- respondió el con simpleza.

_Vaya los dos irán con su técnica y arma- pronuncio Kid algo sorprendido.

_¿Porque no vas con Patty o Liz? O simplemente vas con las dos, no le veo nada de malo- le dijo Soul.

_Conozco muy bien a las dos, ellas querrán ir con alguien mas, ya saben, Liz creo que ya le hecho ojo a uno y Patty creo que ira con Justin. No me pregunten nada al respecto.

_Woww estas en problemas viejo- le dijo Blackstar.

_¿Y que tal Chrona?- pregunto el pelilanco. Kid se sorprendió, se le había olvidado por completo que ella existía, no es que no reparara de su presencia, pero siempre se mantenía callada así que era difícil saber si estaba o no. Ademas, ir al baile con ella, tal vez si, pero ella no era muy comunicativa y lo que el quería era ir con alguien con quien pudiese platicar y pasar un momento agradable.

_Viejo- le hablo Blackstar al verlo perderse en sus pensamientos.

_Lo pensare- fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Maka veía con asombro el vestido que se estaba probando su amiga Tsubaki, se veía muy linda.

_Wow Tsubaki ese vestido te queda genial- le dijo Liz, ella sonrío.

_Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

_Bien ya tenemos el vestido de Tsubaki, Patty y el mio, faltan ustedes dos- dijo viendo a Maka y a Chrona. la ojiverde miro a su alrededor viendo a ver si uno le agradaba, al ver uno que le gusto sonrió y se acerco a la encargada para que se lo mostrase.

_Me lo iré a probar- dijo una vez que lo tenia en manos. A pesar de que no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, el vestido si le había gustado mucho. Después de unos minutos salio y todas quedaron maravilladas.

_Maka-chan te ves hermosa- le dijo Tsubaki.

_Es verdad- la apoyo Liz.

_Te ves linda Maka-chan- dijo con entusiasmo Patty mientras abrazaba un peluche de jirafa que se había comprado. Chrona no dijo nada, solo veía a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que ella era linda pero realmente ese vestido la hacia ver mejor.

_Gracias, me llevare este- dijo Maka entrando al vestidor para volver a cambiarse.

_Chrona-chan, ¿ya elegiste un vestido?- le pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga.

_No se lidiar con esto- fue lo único que pronuncio la pelirrosada.

_Oh vamos Chrona, ya se, nosotras buscaremos el vestido perfecto y tu solo dirás si te gusta ¿vale?- le dijo Liz con amabilidad, sabia que ella era una chica tímida asi que le ayudarían.

_C-Claro.

Estuvieron mas de media hora buscando un vestido para Chrona pero o a ella no le gustaban quesque porque estaban muy llamativos y cortos o Maka decía que no por el bien de su amiga, en serio, Maka era muy sobre protectora con ella. Liz se rindió y se sentó en una de las bancas del centro comercial

_Al final no hayamos ninguno- se quejo, Patty se sentó a su lado comiendo un helado de vainilla.

_No te preocupes Chrona aun falta mucho para el baile, hallaremos el que te quede mejor- le dijo Maka, ella asintió algo cansada. No sabia mucho de eso de compras o de bailes pero de lo que estaba segura era de que era muy cansado.

* * *

Kid llego a su mansión sorprendiéndose al ver a sus armas ahí.

_Pensé que aun estarían de compras- les dijo, porque bien sabia que ellas dos podían pasársela todo el día en el centro comercial.

_Si, bueno compramos nuestros vestidos así que decidimos regresarnos, mañana iremos por los zapatos.

_Ahh- fue lo único que pronuncio el, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar todo en perfecto ver que así era, se dejo caer en el sillón con algo de cansancio.

_¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto su arma Liz.

_No ¿Por qué?

_Te ves algo decaído.

_Mmm

_Aun no tienes pareja para ir al baile ¿o me equivoco?- al ver que este negaba con la cabeza suspiro -. Tienes muchas pretendientes solo invita a una y ya.

_La verdad, prefiero ir solo, no es que todas me caigan mal pero, no creo que sean la compañía que espero.

_Oh- dijo ella -. Y ¿Cómo seria tu compañía ideal?

_. No lo se, alguien con quien pueda hablar a gusto, alguien con quien pasar una buena velada- respondió sin mucho interés. Liz puso cara pensativa tratando de encontrar a la pareja ideal, pero nadie aparecía en su mente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba de sus amigas la única que aun no tenia pareja era Chrona.

_¿Y Chrona?- pregunto. Kid suspiro, sabia que su arma no tardaría en mencionar a la joven.

_No se- dijo sinceramente.

_Deberías invitarla, aun no tiene pareja- le dijo. kid lo pensó,

_Tal vez lo haga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y subía a su habitación. Liz miro a su hermana quien dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Maka llego a su departamento agotada. Al entrar miro a Soul quien estaba preparando la comida.

_Vaya ya llegaste- dijo el al percatarse de la presencia de su técnica.

_Si- dijo ella, se sentó en el sofá, no sin antes dejar la bolsa donde venia su vestido en otro lugar. Soul se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

_La comida pronto estará lista.

_Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio. Últimamente ya no hablaban mucho los dos ¿Por qué? Sepa dios, el punto es que en estos días Maka se sentía muy extraña al lado de su arma, es como si, cuando el esta a su lado su corazón se acelerada y tendía a sonrojarse fácilmente a su lado. Era obvio lo que tenia, pero ella no quería aceptarlo. Y el, el simplemente se mantenía al limite, veía como su técnica lo evitaba, cosa que lo preocupaba pero decidió darle su tiempo.

_Y bien ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto tratando de romper el horrible silencio que se había formado.

_Bien, bueno no logramos encontrar el vestido adecuado para Chrona- respondió ella algo molesta.

_Sera algo único ver a Chrona en vestido, no lo digo por ofender.

_La verdad te apoyo, quiero que el vestido que vaya a usar sea perfecto para ella- dijo con una sonrisa al imaginarse a su amiga.

_Lo hallaras ya lo veras- le dijo Soul posando una sus manos en la cabeza de su técnica y despeinandola. Ella se sonrojo ante el tacto. Alzo la vista y vio como el le sonreía. Le regreso la sonrisa y asintió.

* * *

_¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal?_

_Aquí vengo con otro mini-fic de Soul eater, como veran es de KidXCrona y SoulXMaka,amo estas parejas. Espero que les haya gustado y me apoyen con un pequeñísimo comentario. Mañana subo el capi que sigue. Bye. Gracias por leer._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon MakaXSoul y KidXChrona.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos? (13 días para el baile)**

* * *

Soul se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, se dirigió a la cocina y saco del refri un cartón de leche, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco, no quería que Maka lo regañara por tomar directo de la boquilla. Si, sabemos que ella sigue dormida pero quien sabe como siempre termina enterándose. Guardo la leche nuevamente y se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y suspiro. Se sentía extraño, el hecho de que su relación con su técnica ya no sea la misma de antes le preocupaba. Últimamente cuando el se le acerca ella se pone nerviosa y se excusa para irse a su habitación, estaba frustrado, frustrado de no poder saber que le pasaba a su compañera. Dio un suspiro mas largo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación, no sin antes lavar el vaso en el que había bebido leche, se adentro y se tiro a la cama con la mirada en el techo. Algo debería hacer para que su técnica vuelva a ser la de antes ¿pero que? Que podría hacer para ver el rostro de Maka sonriente, con esa sonrisa que al lo volvía loco. Porque si, el estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella. La amaba, amaba su sonrisa, su forma de ser. Todo, y no soportaba el hecho de que ella lo ignorada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Maka, ella sufría un debate mental. Estaba haciendo mal en evitar a Soul pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre que estaba cerca de el sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, era como si este se acelerada con tan solo verlo, cuando veía su sonrisa sentía algo en el estomago, y se sonrojaba fácilmente a su lado, ademas siempre que lo veía cerca de otra chica se molestaba, le molestaba verlo con otra. Obviamente ella ya sabia que estaba enamorada de su arma pero no, eso no podía ser. Era obvio que el no sentiría lo mismo que ella, siempre se la pasaba diciéndole: ratón de biblioteca, pecho plano, amargada, cosas así, prueba suficiente para saber que el no sentía lo mismo. Maka siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, es decir, esas cosas que del amor o la feminidad no le afectaban pero al final de cuentas es mujer, tenia derecho a vivir ese tipo de emociones. Pero, en serio eso de enamorarse era tan doloroso, si porque a ella le dolía estar enamorada de su compañero y saber que el jamas sentiría lo mismo que ella. suspiro y negó con la cabeza, lo mejor es hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y seguir actuando como si nada. si, es lo mejor. Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tenia que apurarse a preparar el desayuno.

_Soul- grito para que compañera se despertara, al no obtener respuesta decidió ir a verlo pero se detuvo, no quería encontrarse con la típica escena repetitiva, el tratando de zafarse de Blair quien esta encima de el coqueteandole o cosas así, suspiro y decidió regresar a la cocina. Después de unos 10 minutos su arma salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la mesa.

_Buenos días- saludo el peliblanco sentándose.

_Hace mas de 10 minutos que te hable- le reclamo ella sirviendo el desayuno.

_¿Ah si? No te escuche- respondió el sin mucho interés.

_Como sea, apúrate o si no llegaremos tarde.

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa sin sentido, y a pesar de que Soul se llevo mas 4 Maka-chops iba feliz de que por fin su compañera había vuelto a ser la misma.

Al terminar su desayuno se alistaron y se dirigieron al Shibusen.

_Por cierto Chrona no tiene pareja para el baile ¿verdad?- pregunto Soul quien tenia los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

_No ¿Por qué?- pregunto su técnica quien iba con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

_Por nada, bueno, lo que pasa es que Kid aun no tiene pareja.

_¿En serio? Si yo he visto que muchas le han pedido ser su pareja.

_Si pero el las rechaza, dice que el quiere ir con alguien con quien pueda pasar un buen momento.

_Y crees que Chrona sea perfecta compañía, sabemos que casi ni se hablan, es mas rara la vez cruzan palabra.

_Tienes razón- dijo Soul. Llegaron al Shibusen y se dirigieron al salón. Maka se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas y Soul se sentó en su lugar para dormirse un rato.

* * *

Chrona llego al salón y no evito dar un pequeño bostezo, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien. Se dirigió a su asiento y miro a Soul quien estaba profundamente dormido.

_Buenos días Chrona- la saludo Maka.

_Buenos días- saludo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Como estas?

_Bien

_Me alegro, por cierto, supongo que aun no tienes pareja para el baile ¿verdad?

_¿Pareja?

_Si, osea que aun no tienes con quien ir.

_Buenos, pensé que iría contigo o con ustedes.

_Bueno si, pero el chiste es que vayas con un chico- dijo Maka, la ojiazul la miro sin entender.

_Tu ¿iras con Soul-kun?- le pregunto haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde.

_Si, como siempre- respondió con un deje de tristeza. Chrona la miro y asintió, no entendía mucho pero algo lograba entender.

_En ese caso, a-a-aun no tengo pa-pareja- dijo, Maka la miro y le sonrió, recordando que Soul le había dicho que Kid aun no tenia pareja, esa podia ser la excusa perfecta para que ambos logren llevarse mejor.

_No te preocupes yo se con quien iras- le dijo con una sonrisa que asusto a la ojiazul.

_¿C-Con quien?

_Ya lo veras- dijo Maka. Chrona suspiro y miro al frente observando como el hijo de Shinigami-sama entraba acompañado de sus armas.

_Buenos días- saludo Liz a sus amigos.

_¡Buenos días!- saludo Patty tan alegre como siempre. Chrona suspiro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, se moría de sueño.

_Chrona- escucho que le hablaban, parpadeo un par de veces y alzo la mirada observando a Kid quien la miraba algo extrañado -. Parece que no dormiste bien anoche.

_Ehh ah b-bueno n-no- respondió ella algo nerviosa. Kid asintió y sin decir nada mas se fue a su lugar. Se sentó y miro a la ojiazul por el rabillo del ojo, suspiro ¿seria buena idea invitarla al baile? Quien sabe, primero tratara de acercarse mas a ella y ya después vería, ademas no es como si el tiempo estuviera encima de el, aun faltaban 13 días para el dichoso baile.

Al termino de las clases las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial para ver si conseguían el vestido para Chrona quien algo molesta acepto, pues el día anterior había quedado muy fatigada y no quería estar igual, pero tampoco quería que sus amigas se molestaran con ellas. Los chicos decidieron ir a la cancha de basquet para jugar un rato.

_Parece que eso de los vestidos en un tanto estresante- pronuncio Soul sentándose en el suelo para descansar un rato.

_Yo opino lo mismo viejo- le apoyo Blackstar.

_Si, bueno aunque me dijo Maka que la única que falta es Chrona pero que no han conseguido el vestido perfecto.- Dijo el peliblanco.

_Sera todo un espectáculo ver a Chrona en vestido.

_¿Porque?- hablo Kid quien se había mantenido escuchando la platica.

_Vamos viejo, debemos admitir que nosotros pensábamos que ella era hombre, hasta que Maka nos dijo que era mujer, siempre la vemos con esa tunica negra y el verla así, con un vestido sera algo en grande.

_Si y mas para los que todavía piensan que es hombre- termino de decir Soul con semblante serio. Kid asintió, tenían razón, sera todo un espectáculo ver a la ojiazul con un vestido. Se la imagino y se sonrojo ligeramente.

_¿Te pasa algo viejo?- le pregunto Blackstar al ver como se ponía rojo.

_Si, si estoy bien- respondió el -. Hay que seguir jugando.

_LES GANARE PEQUEÑOS MORTALES NYAJAJAJA.

_Ya te habías tardado- dijo Soul extrañado de ver a su amigo tan relajado.

* * *

-Muy bien Chrona ¿como de que color te gustaría tu vestido?- le pregunto Liz a la ojiazul, ella se puso a pensar, gracias a Maka ya sabia lo que era un vestido.

_N-No lo se, negro- respondió.

_SI, el negro le quedaría muy bien- dijo Tsubaki.

_Si el negro haría resaltar el color de su pelo al igual que su piel- la apoyo Maka.

_Entonces esta decidido sera negro- dijo Liz, y asi emprendieron en busca del vestido para Chrona. Pasaron mas de media hora buscando pero no hallaban uno que les convenciera, Chrona suspiro de cansancio, ya estaba cansada y harta de tantas vueltas que estaban dando.

_No nada- dijo Maka algo cansada.

_Oigan ¿y si buscamos a alguien que haga el vestido?- pregunto Tsubaki, todas se vieron entre si.

_Tienes razón, podemos pedirle a alguien que haga el vestido de Chrona ¿pero a quien?

-¿Qué tal Marie-sensei?- hablo Maka, todas asintieron tal vez ella les ayudaría.

_Bueno ya esta, vamos al Shibusen y le pediremos que haga el vestido de Chrona- todas asintieron (otra vez) y se dirigieron al Shibusen.

Me día hora después.

_Claro, con gusto le haré el vestido a Chrona-cha- dijo una alegre Marie.

_¿En serio?- pregunto Maka.

_Claro, vamos a mi departamento y te tomare las medidas, tengo una idea de que tipo de vestido te quedaría genial- dijo Marie tomando a Chrona de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

_Se lo encargamos Marie-sensei- le grito Maka, ella solo hizo una señal con la mano dando a entender que no se preocupen.

_Genial- dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

_Hola chicas- saludo Soul acercándose a ella seguido de Blackstar y Kid quienes iban peleando.

_Hola Soul- saludo Maka.

_¿Lograron encontrar el vestido para Chrona?- pregunto.

_No, pero Marie-sensei se lo va a hacer- respondió Liz con ánimos.

_Genial- dijo el peliblanco encojiendose de hombros.

_Si, ojala se lo haga increíble, sabemos que Chrona ha sufrido mucho y yo quiero verla feliz esa noche- dijo Maka con una sonrisa. Kid la miro y sonrió, el también quería ver a la ojiazul feliz.

_Si, ahora lo que falta es conseguirle pareja- dijo Patty con seriedad, cosa que hizo que todos la vieran asombrados pero al analizar lo que dijo voltearon sus vistas a Kid quien se puso nervioso.

_Kid, tu aun no tienes pareja- le dijo Liz viéndolo fijamente, el ojiambar suspiro.

_Bien, la invitare al baile- dijo algo resignado. Todos sonrieron especialmente Soul y Maka.

* * *

Chrona salio del departamento de Stein algo aturdida, no sabia que ella podía ser tan… tan desesperante. Pero le caía bien, la forma en como la trato con mucho cariño y amor la hicieron sentir bien. Le había dicho que el vestido estaría listo en una semana así que solo quedaba esperar, aunque ahora le preocupaba eso de la pareja, Maka le dijo que tendría que ir con un chico pero, vamos hay que ver la realidad, ella misma sabia que ningún chico se le acercaría para invitarla al baile ¿o si? No, ademas no es como si le preocupara, puede que ella no sepa mucho sobre algunas cosas pero tampoco era tan tonta, si nadie la invitaba no se iba a morir, al contrario, para ella mejor, así podría pasársela con sus amigos. Llego a su cuarto y se adentro, desde que Ragnarok no esta en su interior se sentía muy sola, por lo menos con el platicaba aunque la molestaba y la golpeaba por lo menos no se sentía tan sola. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y suspiro. Se recostó y cerro los ojos para dormir un rato pero el sonido de la puerta se lo impidió, se levanto sin ganas y fue a abrir.

_K-Kid-kun- pronuncio al ver al Shinigami quien la miro seriamente -. ¿Q-q-que pasa?

_Nada, bueno, quería hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?- le dijo el, al ver como asentía tomo aire y suspiro -. Bueno ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?- le pregunto, ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se imagino que alguien la invitaría y mucho menos se imagino que seria el, con quien apenas y había cruzado palabra, la invitaría. Kid la miro esperando su respuesta, genial que tal si le decía que no. Tendría que aceptar a una de las tantas que ya le ofrecieron ser su pareja.

_¿P-P-porque yo?- escucho que ella le preguntaba.

_Bueno, pensé que podíamos aprovechar eso para conocernos mejor, ya sabes como casi no hablamos- dijo el, era verdad, independientemente de que sus amigos le pidieron de favor que la invitara, el muy en el fondo la invito para conocerla mejor.

_Entonces a-a-acepto- respondió ella algo avergonzara, como si estuviera aceptando algo mas vergonzosa que una simple ira al baile. El shinigami sonrió.

_Bueno entonces, espero que la pasemos bien. Me tengo que ir. Adios- dijo dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose entre los oscuros pasillos, la ojiazul asintió y cerro la puerta.

No sabia lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo que si sabia era que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió sus mejillas calientes "Me debo de estar enfermando" pensó mientras se recostaba en la cama y se disponía a dormir.

**12 DÍAS PARA EL BAILE.**

Soul iba caminando detrás de su técnica quien iba platicando sobre un libro que estaba leyendo, claro que el hacia como que la escuchaba pero en realidad estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se había decidido a decirle sus sentimientos pero no sabia ni cuando ni como. Tendría que ser en una ocasión perfecta como en el baile, pero claro, ese día también era su cumpleaños y lo que menos quería de regalo era el rechazo de su compañera así que mejor se lo diría antes pero ¿Cuándo? Tal vez un día antes muchísimo antes. El chiste es que se lo diría, ya no soportaba estar mas así, quería abrazarla y besarla, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, si ella lo rechazaba no dejaría de luchar porque lo amase. Estaría ahí con ella, para protegerla, para apoyarla, para todo.

_Hey Soul ¿me estas escuchando?- le reclamo su técnica al verlo tan distraído.

_Si- respondió el, perdiéndose en esos orbes verdes que tanto le encantaban. Maka sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al observar los rojizos ojos de Soul, esos ojos que la volvían loca, que la hacían sentir impotente. ¡dios! Toda su vida haciéndose la valiente cuando esos ojos con tan solo verle le hacían sentir vulnerable.

_B-Bueno demonos prisa- dijo dándose la vuelta de manera brusca y comenzando a caminar rápidamente, tenia que controlarse mas o no respondería sobre sus actos. Soul asintió y fue tras ella. Llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos, como no habían clases debido a lo del baile y ya todo estaba casi listo decidieron divertirse un rato, así que optaron por ir a un parque de diversiones.

_Nos vamos- dijo Kid al ver que todos ya estaban ahí, su vista la mantenía fija en vista pues era la primera vez que no la veía con su túnica negra, no, esta vez vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una blusa holgada de manga larga color azul. Se veía extraña pero por alguna razón también se veía linda, negó rápidamente con la cabeza al pensar eso. ¿linda? No, debe estar loco, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de los demás.

_¡Que emoción ir a un parque de diversiones! – grito Patty felizmente.

_YO SU GRAN DIOS SE SUBIRÁ A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS JUEGOS NYAJAJA- grito Blackstar para después echarse a reír como loco maniático.

_¿Estas emocionada Chrona?- le pregunto Maka a su amiga. Ella asintió felizmente, Maka le había dicho que esos lugares eran para divertirse y pasarla entre amigos.

_Ya veras que te vas a divertir- le dijo Soul con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcida, ella volvió a a sentir. Kid la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Por alguna extraña y loca razón no podía apartar su mirada de ella, el verla asi de emocionada le hacían sentir algo extraño, era como un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, cosa que le preocupo ¿se estará enfermando? Llegaron al parque emocionándose al ver lo grande que eran.

_Woww- dijo Maka al ver todo a su alrededor, tomo a Chrona de la mano y se echaron a correr a ver el lugar. Soul sonrió al verla así de emocionado, no era la primera vez que iban a un parque asi, pero sabia que a Maka le emocionaban es tipo de lugares y el verla asi de emocionada lo ponía feliz. Por otro lado, Kid no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cada gesto que hacia la ojiazul al ver cada puesto del lugar, era como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al cual le enseñan un dulce o algo nuevo. Sentía ternura, si ternura al verla de esa manera. Ella siempre había sufrido y durante su infancia se perdió de muchas cosas que ahora a sus 17 años comenzaba a descubrir.

_Bueno vamos todos- dijo Tsubaki a lo que todos asintieron y fueron detrás de sus compañeras. Comenzaron a jugar en cada puesto, Patty y Blackstar comían todo lo que podían. Maka estaba emocionada al poder explicarle a su amiga cada cosa que ella no entendía, tal vez a muchos ya les hubiera molestado que la ojiazul preguntara ¿Qué es un puesto de comida? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es el otro? pero a ella no, al contrario le daba mucho gusto ser la única que podía enseñarle a su amiga lo que eran las cosas, ella quería que su amiga fuera feliz y el ver la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios cuando descubría algo nueva la ponía extremadamente contenta. Subieron a varios juegos, se la estaban pasando muy bien.

_Hay que entrar ahí- dijo Soul señalando la casa de terror. Todas a excepción de Chrona comenzaron a temblar, había oído que en esa casa espantaban muy feo.

_Yo paso- dijo Liz abrazando a su hermana, ella solo rió tontamente, si, podía ser muy fuerte y todo pero hasta esas cosas lograban asustarla.

_Yo me quedo cuidando a One-chan- dijo tratando de disimular su miedo.

_ESA CASUCHA NO SE COMPARA CON MI GRAN VALENTIA NYAJAJA VAMOS TSUBAKI- y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo ya se encontraba en la fila al lado del ninja quien iba diciendo que eso no era nda.

-¿Vamos Maka? O ¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo a su técnica con burla.

_¡Claro que no!- grito la ojiverde con molestia, nunca aceptaría frente a ese idiota que algo como eso le asustaba -. Vamos- dijo decidida tomando a Soul de la mano provocando un enorme sonrojo en el que por suerte nadie logro notar, y se encaminaron a la fija.

_¿Vamos Chrona?- le pregunto Kid a la joven, quien veía la casa con algo de temor, no sabia que era eso de"casa de terror" pero el ver lo espeluznante del lugar le daba una idea de que debe de dar mucho miedo -. ¿Chrona?- volvio a hablar el ojiambar al ver que ella no le respondía, la chica lo miro y asintió.

Dentro del lugar tuvieron que sentarse por parejas y ya sabemos como es que se sentaron, asi es: Blackstar con Tsubaki. Soul con Maka y Kid con Chrona, el juego comenzo a andar.

**CON BLACKSTAR Y TSUBAKI.**

Tsubaki veía a su alrededor con algo de temor, todo estaba oscuro y podía distinguir unas caras fue feas que estaban dibujadas en el lugar.

_NYAJAJAJA ESTO NO ESPANTA AL GRAN DIOS- grito el peliverde, ella solo sonrió. Dio un pequeño grito al ver como una calaca salia de sepa dios donde. -. Tranquila Tsubaki todo esta bien- le dijo su técnico con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y le sonrió. Era verdad, no tenia que sentir miedo si iba con su técnico.

**CON SOUL Y MAKA.**

_E-E-E-Esto n-n-no es nada- dijo Maka muerta del miedo, pero claro no lo iba a aceptar. Soul miraba con detenimiento el lugar "Esto no espanta nada" pensó con aburrimiento, sonrió al ver a su técnica quien temblaba –el miedo pero decía cosas como "esto no es nada" "Ja esto no asusta a nadie". Se acerco un poco mas a ella y acerco sus labios al oído de la técnica.

_Buu- dijo, ella pego un brinco del susto y frunció el ceño al ver como su arma reia como desquiciado.

_MAKA-CHOP- grito mientras le encajaba una enciclopedia, que nadie sabe de donde saco.

_Aucch no tenias porque pegarme- se quejo el albino.

_Eres un idiota, un vago, un desconsiderado, un, un- no pudo continuar debido a que sintio como algo tomaba su pie -. Soul suelta mi pie y deja de estar de estúpido- amenazo.

_Ehh yo no te estoy agarrando nada- dijo Soul enseñando ambas manos para que ella viera que estaba diciendo la verdad. "¡Que mierda!" pensó Maka bajando la mirada a su pie.

_Ahhhh- grito al ver como una mano esquelética la sostenía, pego un brinco y subio a las piernas de Soul abrazándolo por el cuello, este se sonrojo fuertemente pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad la abrazo por la cintura y la pego mas a el. ¡Amaba ese juego!

**CON KID Y CHRONA.**

Chrona veia el lugar con algo de temor, no es que le diera mucho miedo, pero el ver a unas calacas o caras asi de horribles lograban ponerla nerviosa. Volteo a ver a Kid quien iba con un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿Cómo es posible que ese lugar fuera tan asimétrico? Sentía ganas de vomitar.

_Que lugar tan mas asimétrico, dios me siento como un cerdo en medio de tanta basura..- comenzó a quejarse lamentándose de su existencia. La ojiazul no sabia lidiar con emos depresivos, así que opto por posar su mano en la espalda del joven y comenzó a palmear de manera suave.

_K-Kid-kun no tiene p-p-porque preocuparse- dijo con miedo a provocar que el se sintiera peor. Kid la miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿Tu crees que soy un cerdo- le pregunto.

_Ehh no- dijo ella algo insegura. Kid sonrió y asintió.

_Tienes razón, no soy un cerdo. Dijo ya mas feliz y calmado. -. Este lugar no asusta nada.

_Solo un poco- dijo ella. Kid la miro y sonrió, ella lo volteo a ver provocando que ambas miradas chocaran, el se perdió en esos ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos azules, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, otra vez esa sensación en el estomago, quiso apartar la mirada pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Ella estaba igual o peor. Sentía su rostro arder y los latidos del corazón comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, era como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. Estuvieron mas de medio minuto viéndose a los ojos si no fuera por…

_JAJAJA- se rió una bruja que salio de una de las paredes y toco el hombro de la chica, provocando que ella aparte del susto que se llevo por la risa soltara un grito de horror y sin pensarlo abrazo al joven Shinigami ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el. kid se sonrojo a mas no poder al sentir como los delgados brazos de la chica lo rodeaban, por inercia la abrazo por la cintura.

**CON LIZ Y PATTY**.

Ellas solo estaban esperando a que sus amigos salieran del juego, Patty comía una manzana acaramelada y Liz solo tomaba un refresco, al oír como las puertas del juego se abrían fueron a ver, sorprendiéndose por lo que estaban viendo.

Blackstar y Tsubaki salieron como si nada del juego, bajaron del carrito y caminaron hacia ellos.

_¿Que pasa?- pregunto Tsubaki al ver a las hermanas así, Liz solo apunto con un dedo a donde veían. Los dos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de igualo manera.

Soul estaba abrazando a Maka por la cintura quien estaba sentada en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, y Kid quien abrazaba a Chrona por la cintura mientras ella igualmente lo abrazaba con su rostro oculto en su pecho.

_NYAJAJAJAJA SABIA QUE TERMINARÍA JUNTOS NYAJAJA- grito Balckstar haciendo que los 4 se separaran rápidamente, totalmente sonrojados y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Bajaron rápidamente del carrito debido a que se habían quedado así por mucho rato.

_¿Que paso?- pregunto Liz viendo a sus amigos con picardia.

_NADA- gritaron Soul, Maka y Kid totalmente rojos, Chrona solo trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, tal vez hoy mismo suba la continuación o si no hasta mañana. Ya tengo toda la historia hecha pero no quiero subirla de un jalón. Ademas de que mis dedos se cansan de tanto teclear la computadora. En fin, gracias por leer y quiero agradecer a Deadgenes27 por su review. Gracias, bueno sin mas que decir. Adiós._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia: lemon MakaXSoul y KidXChrona.**

* * *

Maka observaba con sorpresa la imagen que tenia enfrente, no podía creerlo ¿ella era su amiga? Seguía sin creerlo. Chrona estaba mas roja que un tomate, que su amiga se le quede viendo así la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Marie solo sonreía con satisfacción al ver su creación.

_Chrona ¡te ves hermosa!- le dijo su amiga después de varios segundos de silencio, se le acerco y la tomo de ambas manos demostrando que lo que le decia era verdad. La ojiazul se veía realmente hermosa.

_G-Gracias- dijo ella desviando la vista.

_Muy bien Chrona quítate el vestido para hacerle unos pequeños ajustes- le dijo Marie, ella asintió y se adentro a la habitación para cambiarse.

_Wow nunca me imagine que Chrona fuera así de linda- dijo Maka todavía asombrada

_Esperate esa noche que la arreglemos mejor ¿ya les dijiste a las demás que aquí pueden cambiarse y eso?

_Si, y todas están de acuerdo- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Chrona salio ya vestida con su típica túnica negra y le entrego el vestido a la rubia.

_Muy bien, solo faltan 3 días para el baile, no les da emoción- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_Claro- dijo Maka viendo a su amiga quien solo asintió levemente.

_Bueno, ahora regresen al Shibusen- les dijo ella. Ambas asintieron y salieron del departamento que Marie compartía con Stein. Llegaron al colegio y se adentraron a su salón, a pesar de que las clases fueron suspendidas a ellas les gustaba estar ahí junto a sus amigos para conversar y esas cosas.

_Hola- saludaron acercándose a sus amigos.

_¿Donde estaban?- pregunto Soul quien mantenía los pies encima de la mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

_Fuimos con Marie-sensei para ver el vestido de Chrona- respondió Maka felizmente.

_¿Ya esta?- pregunto Liz.

_Si solo le faltan unos ajustes- respondió. Todos sonrieron, en verdad todos deseaban ver a Chrona ese día, y no solo ellos, a decir verdad la noticia de que Chrona iría al baile con el mismísimo Kid hizo que todos se sorprendieran, algunas se pusieron celosas ¿Cómo es que el gran Kid iría con alguien tan insignificante como ella? Si, eso era lo que se preguntaban.

_Bueno..- empezó a decir Soul poniéndose de pie -. Vamos a casa Maka hoy me toca hacer la cena y no quiero perder tiempo- le dijo a su técnica.

_Ok adiós chicos- se despidió, Soul solo les sonrió y salieron del salón.

_Creo que igual nos vamos- dijo Liz poniéndose de pie junto a su hermana quien cargaba en brazos un peluche de jirafa.

_Okey- dijo Tsubaki viéndolas salir del salón, dirigió su vista a Chrona quien dio un gran suspiro.

_¿Estas emocionada por el baile?- le pregunto, ella la miro y asintió levemente.

_Si se ve divertido- dijo en voz baja.

_NYAJAJAJA SERA DIVERTIDO PORQUE AHÍ ESTARÉ YO- dijo, creo que todos sabemos quien, mientras se señalaba a si mismo. Tsubaki suspiro con resignación y Chrona lo ignoro.

_Bueno, nos vamos Chrona, nos vemos mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa.

_Adios tu ore-sama se va- le dijo Blackstar regalandole una sonrisa cálida. Ella le regreso sonrisa.

_Adios- dijo en un susurro. Al verse sola soltó otro suspiro y miro por la ventana del salón, observando como el sol estaba ocultándose, se dio la vuelta y decidió irse a su departamento.

Kid iba caminando por las calles de Death city, tenia el ceño fruncido e iba muy molesto ¿Por qué? Fácil..

FLASH BACK.

Kid estaba viendo que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, no quería que el evento estuviera totalmente asimétrico. Después de revisar todo: y de ponerse como loco al ver un globo mas chico que los otros, sonrió al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

_Hola Kid- escucho una voz tras si, volteo y se encontro con Kim quien lo miraba ligeramente sonrojada.

_Buenas tardes Kim- la saludo formalmente, como solía hacerlo. Ella desvió la mirada a otro lado y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

_Ehhh.. bueno.. yo.. esto.. quería pedirte.. que bueno.. ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile?- le pregunto viéndolo. El se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se imagino que ella lo invitara. La observo bien, la verdad era que Kim era una joven hermosa, y vestía de una manera perfectamente simétrica, y si se lo hubiera pedido antes tal vez hubiera aceptado, pero no, ya tenia pareja.

_Lo siento Kin pero ya tengo acompañante- le dijo con formalidad, ella lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

_¿Quien es?- le pregunto.

_Chrona- respondió el. kim bajo la mirada y fruncio el ceño, esa maldita.

_¿porque?- pregunto en voz baja, Kid la miro sin entender iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió -. ¿Por qué diablos tienes que ir con ella? ¿acaso estas loco? Ella es.. es horrenda.. es totalmente asimétrica..

Kid no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, la miro sorprendido pero su expresión cambio a una molesta.

_Si voy con ella es mi problema, ademas te pediré que no hables así de ella- le dijo de manera fría. Kim lo miro molesta.

_Tu… tu no puedes ir con ella.

_¿Porque no?

_Porque..

_Sabes no me interesa. No quiero ser grosero así que con tu permiso, me retiro- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. Kim apretó los puños con rabia, esa maldita se las iba a pagar.

END FLASH BACK.

Soltó un suspiro para tratar de calmarse. Jamas se había imaginado que Kim fuera de esa manera. Se detuvo al observar a alguien caminando por las calles. _Chrona _pensó al reconocerla. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Chrona iba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien la seguía. Se detuvo y miro la luna, esa luna con una sonrisa macabra. Recordó como Kid le había pedido ir al dichoso baile, sonrió ligeramente. se sentía feliz, no sabia muy bien porque, pero cuando el le pidió ir al baile, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y una calidez la inundaba. Se sintió feliz.

_Kid- dijo en un susurro, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dejando atrás a un Kid ligeramente sonrojado y sorprendido. La manera en la que había dicho su nombre, en un suave susurro y sin tartamudear, le hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho. Sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta.

_Chrona- susurro comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Maka estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento mientras esperaba a que Soul terminara de hacer la cena. Fruncio el ceño al ver que no habia nada en la televisión, la apago y miro el reloj, apenas eran las 7:30 de la tarde.

_Ya esta la comida- le dijo Soul, se puso de pie y se acerco a el sorprendiéndose al ver como estaba arreglada la mesa.

_¿Y esto?

_¿Que? No puedo decorar la mesa a mi gusto, eso me ofende- dijo el indignado.

_No es eso- respondió ella riendo ligeramente, se sentó en la mesa y Soul se sentó frente a ella. Comenzaron a cenar hablando sobre cosas monótonas, Maka se dio cuenta que Soul estaba algo nervioso, cosa que le preocupaba.

_Soul ¿estas bien?- le pregunto, el asintió levemente.

_Si ¿Por qué?

_No, solo pregunto- dijo ella tomando un poco de su jugo. Después de cenar ambos se dirigieron al sofa para ver que habia de bueno en la tele, pero nada. El sonido de la puerta interrumpio el silencio.

_Ve a abrir- le dijo Soul sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

_Ve a abrir tu- contradijo ella.

_Yo ya hice la cena así que muévete- dijo el, Maka frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de mala gana, sorprendiéndose al ver un gran ramo de flores frente a ella.

_Ehhh- fue lo único que dijo asomándose por la puerta y viendo a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Tomo las flores y se adentro cerrando la puerta tras si.

_¿Quien era?- pregunto Soul sin moverse de su lugar. Maka no contesto coloco las flores sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisarla para ver si había una nota. Sonrió al encontrarla y la abrió para comenzar a leerla.

_**El brillo de tus ojos hace que mi corazón se acelere, no seré el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo pero por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea. Maka Albarn has logrado entrar en mi corazón por eso te digo Te amo. Amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios, pero sobre todo, amo tu forma de ser, esa valentía que te rodea es increíble. Tu belleza es tanta que siento que no te merezco, aun asi, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. **_

_**Maka ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?**_

Maka dejo de leer la nota, completamente sonrojada, nunca se imagino que alguien le dijera esas palabras tan hermosas. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No sabia quien era pero.. las palabras que leyó eran simplemente hermosas.

_¿Aceptas o no?- escucho una voz tras ella, dio un brinco de susto y volteo haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran con unos ojos rojizos los cuales la veían fijamente. Su sonrojo aumento y sintió como su corazón se detuvo. ¿acaso fue el quien le envió las rosas y escribió eso?

_Soul..

_Maka yo te amo, eres la chica mas cool que he conocido, todo lo que dice esa nota es verdad- dijo el peliblanco sonrojándose fuertemente. Maka esbozo una gran sonrisa y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerzas. Se sentía feliz, extremadamente feliz. No podía creerlo, el también sentía lo mismo que ella.

_Maka- susurro el acariciando su pelo. Ella se separo un poco y le sonrió.

_Yo también te amo Soul- declaro finalmente, el sonrió torcidamente, una sonrisa que a Maka simplemente le encantaba. La tomo con delicadeza del mentón y acerco sus labios a los de ella deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

_Te amo- susurro para después posarlos sobre los de ella besándolos de manera lenta y tierna. Maka cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso, deleitándose por el dulce sabor que sus labios poseían.

Se separaron lentamente y sonrieron. Al fin podían decirse sus sentimientos con claridad y con sinceridad.

**Un dia para el gran baile…**

Kid estaba viendo como tonto a cierta peli-rosa quien platicaba animadamente con Maka, era increíble el gran cambio que había con ella cada vez que estaba con la ojiverde. Es decir, con el o con los demás tartamudeaba y con ella. Simplemente dejaba de lado su timidez, hablaba con tal fluidez, sonreía fácilmente. Ahora que la veía bien, podía darse cuenta que Chrona no era nada fea, al contrario era muy linda, tenia una clase de ternura que hacia que todos la miraran como tal. Sus ojos eran de un perfecto color azul y sus labios, no los ha visto bien pero podía asegurar que eran suaves, demasiado suaves y tentativos.. Se sonrojo un poco ante ese pensamiento, dirigió su vista a otro lado observando a Liz quien platicaba con otro chico, seguramente su pareja. suspiro y miro a su lado observando a Soul quien dormía plácidamente.

_Hey Soul un chico esta invitando a Maka al baile.

_¿Que?- dijo el albino despertándose de golpe y viendo a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, al ver a Maka platicando animadamente con Chrona miro a Kid de mala ganas.

_Wow si que eres un celoso- se burlo el con una sonrisa divertida.

_Cállate asimétrico- le grito. En menos de un segundo Kid ya se encontraba hecho bolita lamentándose por su terrible existencia.

_Sabes que no debes decirle asi- le reclamo Maka a la guadaña.

_El empezó- dijo el restandole importancia.

Liz quien ya había terminado de platicar comenzó a consolar a su técnico. Chrona sonrió ligeramente, era gracioso la forma en la que el pequeño Shinigami caia en su estado de "emo depresivo".

_Oigan mañana es el baile- dijo Maka felizmente, al principio la idea del baile le parecía nefasta pero ahora que iría con su arma-novio estaba mas que feliz. Soul solo sonrió, el igual estaba emocionado por que el gran dia llegue.

_Si que emoción- dijo Liz al terminar de consolar a su tecnico, quien se acerco a ellos y miro a Chrona con una sonrisa provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo.

Siguieron platicando de cosas comunes, Tsubaki y Blackstar habían faltado ese día debido que tuvieron que hacer una misión. Al terminar las clases cada quien se fue a sus casa.

_Chrona ¿quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Kid a la peli-rosa, no solo sorprendiéndola a ella si no a los demás.

_Ehh c-c-claro- dijo sonrojándose y viendo a otro lado. El asintió y se despidió de los demás saliendo del aula junto a la joven. Soul y Maka se vieron entre si y sonrieron con picardia.

_¿Como has estado?- le pregunto el oji-ambar a la ojiazul quien veía al frente.

_B-b-bien c-creo- respondió ella maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado, pero es que el la ponía muy nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. Kid no supo que decir así que opto por quedarse callado, el resto del camino fue así, en silencio, pero era un silencio muy tranquilo, era como si la compañía del otro los hiciera sentir tranquilos, sin necesidad de palabras.

_N-nos ve-vemos mañana- dijo la joven estando frente la puerta de su departamento.

_Hasta mañana- dijo el con una sonrisa, ella le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente y se adentro a su hogar. Kid se dio la vuelta y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber dicho palabra alguna. Comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Chrona se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Maka estaba en su habitación viendo por la venta y sonrió.

Soul miro el techo y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Kid dejo de caminar y miro el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**Mañana sera un buen día.. **_pensó Kid.

"_**Mañana sera un día magnifico..**_ pensó Soul.

"_**El gran baile se acerca..**_ pensó Maka.

"_**Estoy segura que mañana..**_pensó Chrona.

_**Sera el mejor dia que haya tenido"**_

* * *

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que esten bien.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.. solo faltan tres capitulos y el fic llega a su final.. en el siguiente capitulo habra una sorpresa pero para no dejarlos con la duda aquí les va un adelantito.**

__Maka te amo- susurro Soul mientras besaba sus labios con vehemencia. La joven solo se limito a corresponder el beso, dejándose llevar por el deseo por la excitación y el placer. _

**Esto es todo, creo que ya saben que es.. en fin.. gracias por leer y a las dos personitas que me dejaron review gracias! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo algo corto pero Nah,, el que sigue esta MUCHO mejor jeje.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy.. Bye!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia:: Lemon, si no te gusta abstente de leer.**

* * *

**Lemon: Soul Eater y Maka Albarn.**

* * *

¡Por fin el gran día había llegado! Todos estaban emocionados por el gran baile que se llevaría a cabo en Shibusen. Kid, Soul y Blackstar esperaban a que sus parejas llegaran al Shibusen, suspiraron al unisono ¿Cuánto se tardaban en arreglar?

_¿Es eso verdad? – pregunto Soul sorprendido al oír las palabras de Kid.

_Si, nunca me imagine que ella fuera así – dijo el dando un gran suspiro. Soul se quedo sin palabras, nunca se imagino que Kim llegara a decir algo asi y menos sobre Chrona.

_Oigan viejos ¿No creen que ya se tardaron?- pregunto Blackstar algo desesperado. Los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

_Buenas noches chicos – dijo Marie saliendo del departamento junto a Stein.

_Buenas noches – saludaron los tres al unisono.

_Se ve bien – le dijo Soul. Marie vestía un vestido amarillo con toques negros. Stein solo vestía un traje blanco.

_Gracias chicos, ustedes igual se ven bien – les dijo. Kid vestía un traje negro con el sello de shinigami en el pecho, Blackstar vestia un traje blanco con corbata negra. Y Soul para no hacerles el cuento largo, vestía el mismo traje que trae puesto cuando esta con el diablillo (Perdón, no soy buena describiendo ropa).

_Ya estamos listas – dijo Liz saliendo junto a Patty y Tsubaki.

(_No se describir bien, lo siento, si quieren ver los vestidos, los link estan en mi perfil, gracias)_

_Wow ¡Se ven bien! – dijo Soul, las tres sonrieron satisfechas. Tsubaki se acerco a Blackstar quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_¿Y Maka?

_¿Y Chrona?- preguntaron Soul y Kid al unisono.

_Ahi vienen – dijo Stein señalando la puerta. Maka salio ligeramente sonrojada, Soul se quedo boquiabierto al verla. Realmente se veia hermosa.

_Vaya Maka te ves hermosa – dijo Liz admirando a su amiga, ella rio nerviosamente.

_Oh por cierto – dijo muy emocionada – ahí, Chrona ya puedes salir – grito, le había dicho a la peli-rosa que no saliera hasta que ella le dijera. Al salir todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron sin palabras, ¿En serio ella era Chrona? kid se sonrojo ligeramente, se veía hermosa, tierna, encantadora. No podía describirla. Ella salio algo nerviosa, no sabia lidiar con tantas miradas. (Link en mi perfil, Gracias) Su pelo lo tenia planchado lo cual le permitía que le llegara a los hombros, su flequillo lo tenia de lado dándole un aspecto muy diferente. En ambos lados de la cabeza lleva unos pequeños pasadores negros. Llevaba puesto un maquillaje muy sutil que la hacia lucir muy linda.

_Chrona te ves..

_Hermosa – termino la frase de Soul, Kid quien no podía creer lo hermosa que la joven podía ser. Todos asintieron levemente aun son asombro.

_G-g-gracias- dijo ella en susurro.

_Bueno, hay que irnos – dijo Marie, todos asintieron y subieron a la lujosa limosina que el Shinigami les había mandado.

Al llegar al Shibusen vieron que todo estaba perfectamente en orden. Todas la miradas se posaron en Chrona quien se aferro al brazo de Maka, esas miradas la ponían muy nerviosa.

_Vamos Chrona te ves hermosa – le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa. Ella asintio levemente y se separo de ella.

_Bien..- comenzó a hablar Kid a través del micrófono – Muchas gracias por asistir a este baile, esperemos que se divierten y la pasen bien. Ahora unas palabras de mi padre – dijo dándole el micrófono a Shinigami quien miro a todos de manera seria. Todos lo observaban esperando oir las palabras del dios de la muerte.

_¡Diviertanse! – dijo enseñando el dedo pulgar, muchos suspiraron, sabían que el saldría con algo como eso.

_Bien vamos a bailar Tsubaki – dijo Blackstar tomando la mano de la pelinegra quien se sonrojo ligeramente, dirigiendose a la pista.

_Vamos – dijo Soul extendiéndole la mano a su técnica, ella asintió levemente, tomo la mano de su novio y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Una cancion lenta comenzó a sonar. Soul poso su mano en la cintura de ella y tomo con la otra mano la de ella, ella poso su mano libre en el hombro de el. y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

_¿no crees que Chrona se ve hermosa? – le pregunto Maka viendo hacia donde estaba su amiga bailando con Kid.

_Si – respondió el viendo a la pareja – pero para mi, tu eres la mas hermosa – le dijo a la ojiverde haciéndola sonrojar.

_Sabes Soul – le dijo sonriendo ligeramente – Te amo.

_Lo se, soy irresistible – dijo el en burla, Maka frunció el ceño y le piso un pie provocando en el un quejido de dolor. Siguieron bailando en silencio, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, solo existían ellos dos, nadie mas.

Blackstar y Patty estaban devorando todo lo que había en la mesa de comida. Tsubaki y Justin les decía que no comieran tan rápido.

_Por cierto Chrona se ve hermosa – le dijo Justin a la pelinegra quien sonrio felizmente al ver a su amiga.

_Si – dijo viendo a Justin.

_Vaya si que Chrona nos sorprendió – dijo Liz esperando a que su pareja llegara con una bebidas. No podia creer lo hermosa que lucia esta noche.

_Ya me canse de que todos me miren – dijo Chrona en voz baja. Kid la escucho y sonrio.

_Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Te ves muy hermosa esta noche – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

_G-g-gracias – dijo tímidamente.

_¿Sabes algo Chrona? – le pregunto sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

_¿Q-que?

_Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien – dijo sonriendole. Ella bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada. Si había entendido la indirecta.

El resto de la velada paso bien, claro ignorando los espectáculos que hacia Blackstar subiéndose a la mesa gritando que el era el dios de la noche, los ataques de simetría que le daban a Kid cuando veía algo fuera de su lugar, Chrona diciendo que no sabia lidiar con nada porque todos estaban preguntándole cosas como ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? ¿en serio eres tu?. Liz quien hizo una drama por una manchita de comida que le cayo a su vestido. Patty quien reía como loca maniática. Los Mak-chop que Soul se llevo esa noche. Quitando todo eso, fue una noche muy especial.

_Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Tsubaki despidiéndose de todos.

_SU GRAN DIOS SE VAN MORTALES, NO ME EXTRAÑEN .- grito Blackstar señalándose a si mismo.

Chrona se fue junto a Kid, el no quiso que ella se fuera sola pues ya era muy tarde.

_¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto el albino a su técnica, ella asintió levemente y comenzaron a caminar a su departamento.

_Fue una noche divertida – dijo Maka mientras entraba al departamento. Soul sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

_La noche todavía no acaba – le dijo, ella lo miro sin entender.

_¿De que hablas? – le pregunto.

_Te ves hermosa – dijo arrinconandola a la pared. Maka se sonrojo fuertemente sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar.

_Maka esto va a sonar de lo mas pervertido, sucio o lo que quieras pero, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo. Maka quiero hacerte mía – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente. la oji-verde lo miro sorprendida. no se esperaba esas palabras.

_Soul-pronuncio, el la beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que le indicaba cuanto la deseaba y cuanto quería demostrarle que la amaba. Cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el deseo que comenzó a crecer en ella.

_Maka te amo- susurro para después volver a besarla. Maka enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pegándolo mas a el. Se sentían tan bien los labios de Soul, eran como una droga; si una adictiva y deliciosa droga. Soul; el simplemente estaba maravillado por los labios de su técnica, sus labios eran tan dulces; tan adictivos.

_Soul te amo – susurro ella al separarse. El albino la miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le indicara que podía hacer lo que tenia planeado; y lo encontró. Sus ojos demostraban esa determinación, esa que usaba en sus batallas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la tomo en brazos y se adentro a su habitación. Al entrar cerro la puerta tras si y se dirigió a la cama donde la deposito suavemente. Colocando encima de ella, apoyándose con sus codos para no aplastarla.

_Maka – susurro, ella sonrió y lo jalo de la corbata uniendo sus labios en un beso un poco mas apasionado. Gustosamente correspondió el beso mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a explorar la cintura de ella, el beso se torno mas apasionado cuando mordió el labio inferior de la joven provocando en ella un suave suspiro; el cual fue suficiente para permitir que la lengua del joven se adentrara en su cavidad bucal y que comenzara a explorar cada rincón de ella. Maka se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Soul en su boca; cerro los ojos con fuerza y lentamente comenzó a mover la suya; provocando así, una ardua batalla entre ambos. El deseo comenzaba a crecer en ambos, un deseo que iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Y como todo ser humano necesita respirar, se separaron rápidamente al sentir como sus pulmones exigían oxigeno. Se miraron a los ojos, ligeramente sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Soul dirigió su vista al blanquecino cuello de la joven, formo una sonrisa torcida y bajo sus labios a el depositando un pequeño beso provocando en ella un estremecimiento; sonrió y volvió a depositar otro beso seguido de una pequeña lamida.

_Soul – suspiro ella dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que la estaba inundando. Soul comenzó a besar con mas pasión su cuello; dejando pequeños rastros de salivas en la piel.

_Me gusta oírte así – susurro entre la piel de su cuello, refiriéndose a los constantes suspiros que la chica soltaba. Mordió ligeramente la piel dejando así una pequeña marca rojiza, señal que ella era suya y de nadie mas. Volvió a dirigirse a sus labios besándolos con pasión; ella correspondió el beso mientras se encargaba de desabrochar el saco que el albino usaba en esos momentos, el se separo y el mismo se encargo de quitarse la prenda lanzandola a un punto de la pared. Volvió a unir sus labios , su mano comenzó a subir por su pierna derecha acariciándola con lentitud, deleitándose por la suavidad de esta. Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla de su ropa intima. Miles de ideas empezaron a surgir en su mente; ideas que no eran para nada inocentes. Abrió los ojos observando a la hermosa joven quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se separo de ella y le sonrió. Ella abrió los ojos; esos hermosos ojos color jade que el tanto amaba. Acaricio su rostro con ternura. Se reincorporo en la cama abrazando a Maka por la espalda de manera que ambos quedaron sentados, uno frente al otro. su mano en su espalda se dirigió al cierre del vestido de la joven, lentamente comenzó a bajarlo, tratando de no intimidar a su compañera, quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No tenia miedo, al contrario, anhelaba ese momento pero.. sabia que "eso" dolía, es decir, no era una niña, ya tenían 17 años y era obvio tener un conocimiento sobre ese tema; _la virginidad. _

_Tranquila – le susurro Soul al ver los nervios de la joven, ella lo miro y le sonrió. En menos de un minuto Maka se encontraba semidesnuda, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera ¿A que hora le quito el vestido? El admiro el cuerpo de la joven, era verdad que no estaba muy desarrollada pero para el: para el , ella era simplemente hermosa. Dirigió sus labios a su hombro y deposito un pequeño beso, volvió a subir a su cuello y comenzó a hacerse cargo de el mientras que su mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciar su cintura. Paso su otra mano a su espalda y la poso en el pequeño broche de la prenda de encaje que estaba usando en ese momento, la oji-verde abrió los ojos al escuchar un pequeño click y su sonrojo aumento.

Soul le quito la dichosa prendo lanzandola a un punto de la habitación, se separo de su cuello para admirar mejor el torso desnudo de la joven: observo ese par de pequeños pechos, sonrió con ternura.. eran simplemente perfectos. Miro a Maka quien tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sumamente roja. Poso su mano derecha en el pecho de ella y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, se mordió el labio, sus deseos estaban traicionándolo. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias; pellizcando la punta.

_Ahh – gimió Maka sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago. El albino comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su novia. Quería ver cada expresión, cada detalle de este. Su control estaba yéndose al diablo; por cada gemido que ella daba _el_ comenzaba a reaccionar. Bajo sus labios al pecho izquierdo y lo engullo, prácticamente provocando que ella arqueara la espalda debido al placer que sintió. Su mente estaba bloqueada y su vista se estaba nublando debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Soul deslizo una de sus manos por su cintura deteniéndose en la orilla de su ropa interior, la cual comenzó a deslizar lentamente. Maka dio un gemido de placer al sentir los fríos dientes del albino morder la punta de su pecho; el se separo y se dirigió al otro para comenzar a hacer los mismo. La despojo de la ultima prenda que traía puesta dejándola completamente desnuda. Se separo de ella y la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comenzó a acariciar su pierna subiendo su mano de manera peligrosa a su zona mas delicada deteniéndose a milímetros de distancia.

_¿Te molesta que haga esto? – pregunto con fingida inocencia para después introducir un dedo en la húmeda intimidad de la chica provocando en ella un sonoro gemido de placer.

_Ahh idiota – gimió sintiendo como el comenzaba a mover su dedo lentamente. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y sus gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono. Soul sonrió complacido e introdujo un dedo mas moviendolos de manera mas rápida. Maka echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo el nombre de Soul a un tono muy alto cosa que enloquecía al albino.

_Ahh Soul – gimió ella sintiendo como algo crecía en su interior y amenazaba con explotar. Su vista estaba empañada y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. El placer que estaba sintiendo era algo que nunca antes había sentido; un placer como cuando comes un helado que se te antojo, cuando sacas buenas notas. No, este placer era muy diferente pero sobre todo; este placer era el mejor que nunca antes había sentido.

_Maka – susurro el al momento de sacar sus dedos de su interior, haciendo que ella lo mirada un poco molesta. la recostó delicadamente en la cama y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

_Maka.. necesito hacerte mia.. de una vez – susurro cerca de su oído. Maka sonrió ligeramente.

_Yo también – dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del albino – S-Soul quiero.. s-sentirme d-d-dentro – susurro sonrojándose fuertemente y bajando el pantalón. El sonrió torcidamente, se separo un poco de ella y el mismo se quito el pantalón junto el boxer. Maka no pudo evitar mirar y abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Eso iba a entrar en ella? Se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Desvió la vista a otro lado. Ya no había marchar atrás, ella quería sentirlo dentro pero.. sabia que lo que venia seria extremadamente placentero y eso pero antes de eso viene algo..

_Maka ¿estas segura de esto? – le pregunto el albino sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

_Si, Soul te amo y quiero estar contigo; en cuerpo y alma – le dijo. el suspiro y se acomodo entre sus piernas, lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella provocando que se tensara. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaban sintiendo mucho dolor.

_Tranquila – le dijo el besando su frente con ternura. Entro un poco mas rápido, todo bien hasta que se topo con la barrera que declaraba virgen a Maka. Suspiro tratando de tomar el valor suficiente para traspasar la barrera. Ella tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza dando a entender que lo hiciera. Se hizo un poco hacia tras tomando fuerza y de una sola embestida logro entrar en ella por completo. Maka soltó un quejido de dolor y apretó con fuerza la mano de Soul; se sentía horrible, no se imagino que el dolor fuera tan fuerte.

_¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el sin hacer ningún movimiento, ella respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse, lentamente asintió.

_S-s-sigue – le dijo con algo de dificultad. El albino nervioso comenzó a moverse lentamente. Maka dio un suspiro al sentir como el dolor iba siendo reemplazado por el placer.

_Ahh – gimió al sentir como algo en su interior volvía a crecer. Quería sentir mas.

_Soul m-mas rápido –le pidió dejando de lado su vergüenza. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oir esas palabras, la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a el comenzando a hacer sus embestidas mas rápidas. Maka cerro los ojos y comenzó a gemir, sin poder evitarlo, de manera fuerte.

_Ahh ahh – gemía sintiendo como Soul se adentraba con mas rapidez y salvajismo dentro de ella. Era tan placentero, comenzó a mover sus caderas a su ritmo haciendo que ambos sintieran mas placer.

_Maka – gruño al sentir como las paredes internas de la ojiverde hacían presión contra su virilidad. comenzó a moverse de manera mas rápida haciendo que la joven arqueada la espalda y comenzara a gritar de placer.

_Soul – grito sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca de su limite.

_Maka – gruño el sintiéndose igual que ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello sin dejar de mecerse rápidamente. Maka no aguanto mas y con un grito de placer llego al limite, sintiendo como miles de espamos recorrían su cuerpo. Soul tampoco aguanto; al sentir como las paredes internas de Maka apretaban su virilidad gruño de placer y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su amada y se vino dentro de ella. Maka chillo mas de placer al sentir como algo caliente entraba en ella (Siento que esto arruina el trama romántico jeje). Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, trataron de regular su respiración. Soul salio de ella y se acostó a su lado. Maka cerro los ojos y suspiro, en un intento de regular su agitada respiración. Miro a su arma de reojo y sin poder evitarlo se acerco a el abrazándolo por el toros; Soul la recibió gustoso, levanto la sabana tapándolos a ambos.

_Te amo – susurro dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

_Yo también te amo – dijo ella alzando el rostro, viendo con esos orbes verdes los orbes rojizo del albino.

_Sin duda alguna este es el mejor día de mi vida – dijo el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Maka rió ligeramente acurrucándose en su pecho.

_El mio también – dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejándose vencer por el sueño. Soul sonrió y la abrazo con mas fuerza. Nadie podía separarlos, ambos se amaban y sabia que de ahora en adelante tendrán que enfrentar muchos problemas juntos; pero esta vez no sera como arma-técnico. No, esta vez superar cada problema como la pareja que son.

_Buenas noches – susurro con una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, cayendo a si en los brazos de morfeo.

En otro lado de Death city:

Una pelirosa estaba con la respiración agitada mientras que un joven de cabello azabache la miraba con ímpetu, con amor y con pasión. ¿Cómo terminaron asi? Se pregunto al momento de sentir como el capturaba sus labios en otro beso apasionado.

* * *

_(Se asoma detrás de una puerta) ¡Qe tal! ¿Cmo esta la gente hermosa? Jeje de seguro quieren matarme con el "lemon que hice" lo siento, se que no fue lo que esperaban. Pero es que no soy buena escribiendo lemon de esta pareja, a decir verdad es el primer lemon que escribo de ellos dos. Matenme si quieren pero antes que lo hagan quiero decir lo siguiente:_

_Se que no puse muy detallado el baile pero hay una razón por eso; en el siguiente capitulo el baile vendrá mas detallado ¿Por qué? Fácil, en este cap quise concentrarme mas en la pareja que en otra cosa. Pero en el siguiente ya vendrá todo lo que paso en el baile y…. (música de fondo misteriosa; escúchese la pantera rosa…) es el lemon de Kid y Chrona (aplausos) si amo esa pareja, y no se preocupen que su lemon sera mejor, este seria el tercer lemon que escribo de esta pareja.. soy una pervertida ¡je je je! Peerooo porque siempre hay peros en esta vida… me tardare en actualizar LO SIENTO pero estoy sufriendo bloqueos mentales con todos mis fics y eso es muy feo. Creanlo. Ademas unas ideas para un nuevo fic están dando vueltas en mi cabeza y exigen ser escritas, como odio eso._

_Ennn finnn (lease estilo Hola soy German) espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap. Y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review ¡Les mando abrazos de oso panda! _

_Byeeeeee!_

_Review?_


	5. Nota importante

¿¡Como están!? (Le lanzan tomates. Agua. Lechugas. Huevos y una vaca) ¡SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR! ¡Lo lamento! Pero es que me pasaron muchas cosas ¿Quieren saber cuáles? (Se oye un gran NO) Pues miren. El capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace como dos semanas. Pero, a la bendita computadora hija de su pelona madre se le da por descomponerse, y No, no tengo memoria USB por lo tanto el capítulo valio caca :X trate de escribirlo nuevamente pero doña inspiración se fue de viaje a Hawai y apenas está regresando pero viene bien mafufa.

Lamento aun no tener el capítulo no se preocupen ya está en proceso de elaboración. Así que para los pocos seguidores que tengo de esta historia "No desesperéis" que mañana subo el capítulo. Y pa´que vean que no soy mala onda hare otro capítulo extra.

Bueno sin nada más que decir porque me estoy muriendo de sueño.

¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA!

Mañana subo el primer capítulo. Cuídense y les mando abrazos de oso panda alegre, feliz y drogado :3


End file.
